A New Addition
by jennyhr
Summary: Nessie's Life is perfect until something happeans that makes her want to run away. Can Jacob stop her and have Carlisle help her, or will Renesmee Carlie Cullen get lost?
1. Chapter 1 How?

My life was fairly normal for the most part, except that I was half vampire. My boyfriend, Jacob, was the best person alive. He loved me with all of his heart and gave everything I wanted as long as it was safe. Dad was too overprotective and too worried about mom and I. Mom, was everything I needed as a mom and much more. Alice was the perfect aunt, but she acted like a sister to me as did Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper played with me and cheered me up no matter what was wrong. Esme was compassionate as always and Carlisle was always there when I weeded him; as a grandpa or as a doctor. He was wonderful at both.

So I don't know how I got to this place. Being like I am. This didn't happen on purpose. Actually, I didn't know how it happened at all. It just sort of came up-on me one day.

_(Flash back) _**[AN: The majority of the next few chapters is going to be flash-back.]**

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. Really wrong. My head felt like it was a thousand pounds and my stomach felt like it had vanished. I couldn't feel it at all. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't find the energy.

"J…Jacob." I choked out. He slowly came around the corner to look at me.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" He rushed over to my side. I blinked heavily.

"Help me sit up." My voice sounded like someone shoved a bull frog down it. Jacob sat me up but held me close. Suddenly, the head ach vanished but my stomach got worse. It came back into existence and I immediately wished it hadn't.

"Excuse me!" I ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I flushed it and brushed my teeth. Jacob was knocking on the door constantly.

"Renesmee let me in please!"

"No Jacob. Go away. I'm fine now. Just…like the twenty four hour flu or something but with my accelerated growing it went by in less than a minute." I made it up as I went. I was better, but it was not the flu that was affecting me. I didn't know what it was, but not the flu. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and immediately pulled them away.

"How." I choked.


	2. Chapter 2 Running Away

Chapter Two- Running Away

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, unlock the doors now! You've been in the bathroom for two hours." Jacob yelled. I was still holding my stomach and crying. The small bump was now my worst nightmare, the thing I feared most.

I had been trying to decide what to do, but I couldn't think of something that would work. My choices were:

1.) Tell everyone that I'm pregnant and ruin my life.

2.) Ask Carlisle to get rid of it and never say anything (Definitely not)

3.) Run away.

4.) Leave until it's born, then keep the child somewhere and raise it secretly.

I was pretty much going for the run away choice or then leave until it's born choice, but I didn't know how I could do that. Jacob and I were so close, that he was probably dying right now because he hadn't seen me in two hours. The worst, most traumatic, two hours of my entire life.

_Pregnant_ how could I be pregnant? Most importantly, how was I going to do this? I knew that Jake and I were going to have kids at some point, but now there was this fear, of…pain? No. I wasn't scared of the pain too much. I was scared of more than pain, Jake's life. This would ruin it. He didn't want kids; he had a life that would be turned upside down by this.

I wasn't going to kill the child though. Not over my dead body would anyone be killing this- I refused to think that it was mine yet- unborn child. It had no reason to die.

"Renesmee! You're parents are coming home from your grandparents house, so you better come out!" Jacob said, a little calmer. Mom and Dad; my second biggest fear now. I unlocked the door slowly then I pulled the pieces of wood off that I had nailed up there so that no one would come in. Jacob opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"J…Jacob. I, I have to go somewhere." I choked out. He froze. "I need to go _alone_. I'll be back in a month or two."

"Renesmee, I can't be away from you that long!" He started to get hysterical. Why did he have to make this even harder?

"Jacob, remember when you promised me that you'd give me anything I wanted?" I sobbed. He nodded. "I want this. More than anything, I need this. I promise I'll come back." He was trying so hard to stay calm.

"Al… alright. D...do you want m…me to help you pack?" He choked out. I shook my head.

"I'll do it." I leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He picked me up and kissed me for what seemed like forever. Forever is not bad. Forever means that you don't have to leave to save lives. I did not have forever to kiss Jacob. I had about thirty seconds. I had to break the kiss and I did so with thousands of tears.

"Jacob. I have to go now. I need to be gone when mom and dad get home. I want you to give this to them and tell them not to follow me." I scribbled out a note to them.

_-Mom and Dad_

_I love you so much. I'm so sorry I had to go like this. I promise that I'll come back in two months at the maximum. I need you to stay home and not come after me. I'm big enough to take care of myself now, no matter what you say. Please don't worry about me. I won't leave the United States. You need to believe that I'm okay and that I am fine. If I need you I'll call. Take care of Jake. I love you and miss you. _

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

There was no possible way that I could do this, but I was going to. I folded the letter and gave it to Jacob, keeping one hand on my stomach, which I swear had grown. I threw some clothes in a bad and then I was gone. As I ran farther away, I could hear a faint wolf howl that I knew belonged to Jacob.

"Don't cry Jake." I whispered as I ran. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 My Life Comes Crashing Down

Chapter Three – My Life Comes Crashing Down

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Bella and Edward ran up to me.

"Jacob what's the matter?" Bella asked. I ran into the woods and phased back to a human, putting my jean shorts as I ran. When I got back to them I was fighting back tears.

"You may want to come inside and sit down for this." I whispered. Bella frowned, but followed me directions. So did Edward. Once they were seated on the couch I began talking.

"Um, before I say anything, you need to promise me…Renesmee…something." They both nodded. "Don't run."

"Jacob what…" Bella's face lined with worry.

"Renesmee wanted me to give this to you." I handed them the note. As they read it I kept talking. "She woke up this morning and was obviously sick. As soon as I helped her sit up, she ran into the bathroom. I think that she might have thrown up, but I'm not positive. I tried to get in, but she locked the door and nailed a piece of wood to it. She cried for two hours straight. When I told her to come out and that you guys were coming home, she unlocked the door. She told me that she needed to go somewhere, alone, for about two months. I wouldn't let her go if she really didn't want it." The last kiss still burned on my lips. I licked them softly, and I could still taste her wonderful lips.

"You let her go?!" Edward yelled. I flinched back. Bella was sobbing the tearless sobs that I hated. They broke my heart.

"Yes. She also begged me not to let you go after her. She needs this Edward. I say that we should let her be for about two weeks and then I'll go get her." I whispered.

"Edward, you have to do this. Jacob is correct. She needs to be alone for a while. She's almost twenty now. If she needs to be alone, let her. Living with such a big family has effects on you sometimes." Bella stood up next to Edward. The pain on her face was obvious. Two weeks with out my imprint…it was physically impossible. The only thing that could get me through this is if I keep thinking that this is what she wants. She was just so upset. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you think she's okay?" Edward asked me. I played the entire morning over in my head, hoping that would answer the question with out having to speak. Bella slowly walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I shouldn't have let her run." I said as soon as I trusted my voice.

"It's not your fault, Jacob. I would've done the same thing. It's what she wanted, a happiness that I couldn't deny her. You can't help it. Please, do something for me." She whispered back.

"Anything." I promised. I owed her so much.

"Please, try not to feel guilty about this." Gr. She had to pick the hardest things for me to promise to.

"Okay. I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." She nodded and went back to Edward, who looked like he was about to kill me. "Please, Edward, I just did what I thought was best for her at the moment. She needed to go. I could feel it." I begged. He just nodded.

"Bella love, we need to go and inform the others." He whispered in a soft voice. She nodded and they disappeared. I thought of her soft, sweet smelling, skin.

"_I need this. I promise I'll come back." _Her words rang in my ears.

My life just ran out the door. I let it go. I let everything go, the whole reason that I can breathe, that my heart beats. I let it go.


	4. Chapter 4 Why Me?

**AN: Sorry it took so long for chapter three and four. I don't have internet access at my house so I have to wait until I get back to school. We had three snow days. I'll try to write longer chapters quicker. Thanks for reading! Please DO NOT review. I know that most people like it, but I'm not that type of person.**

Chapter Four – Why Me?

**Nessie's Point Of View**

This life couldn't get any worse. Except I shouldn't think that because normally if you do, it gets that much worse. Yep, the…it…the baby…just kicked, proving my thought correct. I can't believe that this is honestly, really happening. I mean, Jake and I… never did anything. EVER. If we did, dad would know and Emmett would never stop talking about it. So this was impossible. Maybe I had two gifts. Well, if that was true, then I would give it to Rosalie any day. I didn't want to just be pregnant randomly. It was terrifying and just…wrong. I also didn't know how I was supposed to tell Jacob…and Dad…and mom…and everyone else. I had a HUGE family- the Cullen's and all of the wolf pack- so I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I felt so sorry for Jacob. I just left him. Locked myself in the bathroom for two hours straight- after getting sick- and then running away with out and explanation of any sort. I left him with so much to deal with, plus he probably blames himself for all of this. On my way to this absolutely terrifyingly huge hotel room, I considered going back home, but I'd already made my decision. It was not a good one, but it was my choice and I couldn't turn back. It was like when you get on a terrifying roller coaster but then decide you want to get off half way through. I had to do this. At least until the baby was born.

The baby kicked harder. I frowned and held my stomach, which had become bigger on the two day journey here. A small hand pressed against my arm. I gasped and placed my other hand on my stomach as well. I could feel a small foot and an elbow.

"Impossible." I choked. The elbow was below the foot and the hand. It took me a second to put it all together. I was going to have twins. Normally, people would be excited, but I couldn't find that joy. Now when all I could think about was the future. I had to make a two day trip, alone, with twins. It seemed impossible.

"Why me?" I whispered through tears. "Why couldn't Rose have this? Or Esme?" I knew the answer before the words were out of my mouth. They were unchanging vampires, frozen forever, unable to conceive children, unlike me who had blood pumping through my heart every second of these long days. They never seemed to end.

The long days seemed to drag on forever. The clock on the wall ended up broken -I might have punched it a little hard when it didn't stop making that annoying ticking sound every second! Anyway, the time alone was hard on me. I was never alone for more than an hour at home, so this was like…the worst thing that ever happened to me. My stomach continued to grow unbelievably large. I cradled it every night while looking out the window. I was at the hotel for a long time when something odd happened. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Um…room service is here." A small woman called. The weird thing was, I didn't call for room service.

"Um, thanks, but I didn't order anything." I called back, warily.

"We know, this is a complementary service." She sighed, obviously impatient. I rolled my eyes, she was not going to give up, I could tell from the sound of her voice. I walked to the door and opened it so that my swollen stomach was invisible. The petite little lady smiled and handed me a note. I opened it.

_Keep the door open for five more seconds. _It read. I frowned and counted to five. Then something terrifyingly, unexpected happened. Jacob appeared in the door.

"Thanks." He murmured to the lady, handing her a fifty dollar bill. She nodded, smiled, and ran off.

"J…Jacob." I choked, still hiding my stomach. He smiled at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The said my name like he was hearing it for the first time and repeating it so that it wouldn't slip from his memory. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Jacob, I've missed you too, but…now is not the right time. I need…a little more time." I forced the lie out through my teeth. I did not need any more time to be alone, but I couldn't just…just…ugh!

"Ness, you look…different. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Um" I was almost in tears now. "J…Jacob?"

"Yes my love?"

"Promise that you won't over react?"

"Yes." He took a slow step forward. I choked back a sob and prepared to say the two hardest words of my life.

"I'm…pregnant." The look of shock on his face was…indescribable. "Really, really pregnant." I opened the door to it's full ability to expose the large bump. I thought he was going to faint.

"R...Renesmee." He choked and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 Oh The Many Explanations!

Chapter Five – Oh The Many Explanations!

Jacob sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap, hugging me. The tears that I had forced back so many times soaked my face now. I let them fall, holding my stomach as I did. Jacob held me close to him for a while until the tears slowly came to an end.

"Renesmee, do you know how you got pregnant?" He whispered. I looked into his dark eyes, something I had been longing to do for weeks.

"No." I whispered back, not breaking the stair. Before I could barely finish, I reached up and pulled his face to mine. The kiss was wonderful. His warm, strong lips moved in perfect time to mine, making the urge to never stop deeper and deeper. Without breaking the kiss, he gently set one hand on my large stomach, caressing it like it was a small child; which it sort-of was. That reminded me of something. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"Carlisle came with us…just incase. We need to get you down to him." He said.

"We?" I asked, suddenly frightened.

"Your mother, Alice, and Esme." He explained. "Your father was going to come, but Bella assured him that it would be better if he stayed at home and Esme came instead…for your sake." I nodded and kissed him again. I decided that telling him that I was going to have twins could wait a while. To be honest, I was tired of being trapped up in this hotel room, and I'm sure that Alice could make this a whole lot more cheerful. I almost wished that Emmett had come so that he could put some joy into these gloomy days. I sighed.

"Let's go." We packed up all my stuff and left the room. Jacob carried the small black bag on one shoulder while he supported me with the other arm. When I spotted the black Mercedes, my stomach dropped. The panic washed over me slowly. They could see me now, and I was sure they'd be looking. I felt extremely self conscious, especially of my huge, awkward bump. Jacob kissed my head.

"Don't worry, this is much less than they expected. So much less." He whispered and opened the back passenger door. I slowly slid into the seat to face four sets of huge, worried eyes. I smiled weakly as I buckled the seat belt. It was totally silent.

"Um, hi." I whispered and pressed my lips together.

"Renesmee," Mom choked. I looked up at her quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking down. Alice, who was sitting next to me hugged me.

"Ness, um…wow." She whispered. I nodded.

"I kind of thought the same thing." I breathed. Jacob got in next to me so I moved over. Carlisle started driving home. I was surprised he hadn't said anything yet. I figured he'd be the first, since he was a doctor and all.

"Whose is it?" Esme asked. The question stunned me for a second before I came up with an answer that was the closest thing to accurate.

"Mine." I said.

"I mean, who is the father?" She asked patiently.

"No one." It was the honest truth. Carlisle fake coughed, weather it was to hold back a laugh or something he was going to say I wasn't sure.

"Renesmee, that's impossible." He said. I sighed.

"I'm surprised that the word 'impossible' is still in your vocabulary." I said and then explained the whole story for the first of many times.

**AN: Sorry, but this will be the last chapter I can post until Tuesday. So sorry. Please stay with me here. I don't have access at my house. **


	6. Chapter 6 Rosalie

**AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long. Fridays are going to be my big publishing days, so please be patient. I'm so sorry that I didn't put more on today, but I'll work harder next week. Thanks for staying with me. Thanks. **

Chapter Six – Rosalie

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked one, final time, making sure that I really had never been physically involved in any way. I sighed.

"For the billionth time, I'm POSOTIVE!" Jacob pulled me close to him and held my hand. After I explained it, everyone was worried, but moderately enough, happy. We were almost home and then I'd have to explain the story more. The very thought made me tired. We'd been driving all day long and being pregnant…well, I was exhausted. I could feel Alice silently bouncing up and down in her seat and rolled my eyes internally.

"I'm SO excited Ness!" She squealed. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Honestly?" I said sarcastically. "I couldn't have guessed. I mean are you sure?" She rolled her eyes and everyone else chuckled.

"Um, Ness, how about you get some sleep?" Carlisle suggested. "It's best for you and the baby."

"I'll wait until we get home. I'm not that tired." I lied. "Plus, I want to see the family." Mom and Carlisle both sighed, knowing it was a loosing battle. I looked over at Alice, who had been uncharacteristically quiet and still, to see her blank stare. She was seeing the future.

"Alice?" I whispered. After a second, she blinked and bit her bottom lip nervously. She glanced at me warily.

"Um, you might want to go to sleep Ness. I mean you're more tired than you know. Your body is running off of stored energy from fat now… and it's not very good for you." She whispered.

"Alice, what did you see?" Mom asked, just as nervously as I felt.

"Um, well, one family member in particular… might not cope well with this." Alice looked at mom as if trying to send her mental messages. "If you know what I mean." Mom frowned for a while, obviously not understanding. Carlisle groaned at the same time that Esme sighed. I, too did not understand. I immediately assumed that it was dad.

Alice rolled her golden eyes and sighed: "Bella, think back, to when I kidnapped you. What happened that night?" Mom thought about it for a fraction of a second and then almost as if a light bulb was turned on, she gasped.

"Oh." He face was slightly pained and I swear I heard her curse quietly. "Ugh. I didn't think about that. Yes, Ness, you might want to try hard to fall asleep before we get home."

"No. Not until this is explained." I demanded. Jacob kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm. I felt sorry for him. He'd had to put up with my insane, hormone induced, emotions and he didn't complain once. He just comforted me every five seconds (which was about how often I got unexplainably angry or sad). Mom tried to hide the chuckles, but was unsuccessful. Carlisle laughed sometimes, but tried not to. Esme was completely compassionate and didn't show any humor in this at all. Alice was too busy being Alice to notice anything.

"Um, Ness, when we get back, we're going to take you to the cottage immediately. Carlisle will do what is necessary there instead if in his office as planned. Alice and Esme will return to the house and prepare everyone for the shocking, but yet…wonderful news." Mom said. I sighed.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy." I whispered. "None of you do. I don't care. I wasn't at first. Well, I wasn't happy at all until this morning." Esme turned around so that she could face me.

"Renesmee, we are all very happy for you and Jacob." She sighed. "It's just…really surprising that's all. We're still all recovering from shock." Carlisle and mom chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked. "I need some good mood to lighten up this day a little more."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little…recognition." She laughed and sighed. "'Can vampires go into shock?' I mean honestly, I think I was to in shock myself to ask the most important question at the time. So stupid!"

"You were not being stupid…just…scared for Ed…" I cut Carlisle off.

"Okay!" I said loudly, getting angry again. There was muffled laughter from the front seat. "First, who is going to be upset over my pregnancy? And two, what are you talking about?"

"Rosalie." Esme answered. "Rosalie won't take this very well. She's already had to survive through one pregnancy before her eyes; Now you. This will be…oh." She shook her head. I knew, that not so deep down, this was torture to Esme as well, although she was mature and compassionate enough to contain that.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be." Mom said. "And the answer to your second question. It's a really long story…and we're home." I looked up to see the big white house that belonged to Carlisle and Esme. It was a wonderful sight to see, except for one thing. Two people were waiting out on the front porch.

Dad and Rosalie.

My heart picked up pace. There was no way out now. Carlisle parked the car in the garage and got out slowly. Jacob helped me out of the car and into my mother's arms. Arms that would never fail to comfort me. No matter how old I looked.

"I love you." She whispered. And then one, noise stopped time for a while; a gasp. That came from behind us.

Shaking, I turned around to face the prettiest, blond ever; who was now shaking with anger and anxiety. When she completely saw me, confirmed her accusations, she collapsed into Emmett's arms and sobbed tearlessly.


	7. Chapter 7 Appologies and Accusations

Chapter Seven – Apologies and Accusations

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry." I said, stepping foreword. Dad was staring at my stomach and then at Jacob. He growled.

"You idiot!" He choked at Jake.

"Dad, please listen." I begged. "The story's different than it looks."

"How is that?" He asked, angry, very angry. That kicked on the hormones again.

"You can't just assume things like that! Why do you always have to be so terrible to Jacob? Did he ever do anything to you?" I half screamed. I would've run, but I was surrounded by people and my legs hurt so bad that I couldn't walk. I looked at Rosalie and immediately turned remorseful.

"I'm so stupid." A few thousand tears escaped my eyes. Jacob hugged me.

"Shh. It's okay babe. You're not stupid." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Stop lying." I breathed through the tears and broke loose from Jacob's arms. I ran up the stairs in Carlisle's house and locked myself in the bathroom. This was the one place that someone didn't have a key to. After about five seconds there was a loud knock on the door.

"What?" I said loudly.

"Ness, babe, open the door." Mom said.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not right to be locked up in there all alone."

"I said I'm sorry, okay!?" My voice cracked. "Just, forget I'm alive or something!"

"Okay, I can have Emmett break the door down, or you could open it." She offered and then added, "And don't even think about the window because that would just kill you and the child."

"And the problem is?" I didn't mean it. I was just so upset.

"Renesmee!" Mom screamed, and then the door collapsed.

"Um, that was a bit of an over reaction." I muttered.

"Ya' think?" Emmett mumbled from downstairs. Mom just pulled me out and hugged me.

"Never, ever, EVER say that."

"Um, I didn't exactly mean it."

"Oh, baby, I know. I just…please, don't do that ever again. I…I can't loose another family member." She whispered. The entire house was silent even though everyone was inside. This was one thing I'd never heard about. I only thought that Alice had left once. The way mom said it, this had happened more than once.

"Um, is there something I don't know?" I whispered. Mom sighed.

"Not now. You…I'll explain it when you're back to normal."

"What's the difference?" I asked, already as annoyed as I could get; stupid hormones.

"You're emotions are not exactly in perfect shape to take the story right now. Once you've delivered the child, that's when I'll explain it." By the sound of her voice, I wasn't sure if she could.

"Are you sure you will be able to?"

"I might have to have Alice do it." She shook her head. I nodded. This was something really important. There was never anything that mom couldn't tell me; or so I thought. I walked off. I didn't know where I was going, just away. Not like _away_-away just away form mom. Before I was out of ear shot, I heard dad rush to mom's side.

"I promise…Never again." He said to her.

This didn't make any sense. I thought I knew everything about my family. They'd spent days explaining things to me. I'd never thought anything weird about the stories, but always, when they talked about mom meeting Jacob, it was a little weird. They were always so hesitant, careful, like trying not to push the wrong button and make the world explode. Whatever it was, it was bad. Mom and Dad were never around during those stories. And if they walked in during the middle of one, the subject was changed to school or clothes.

I continued walking outside until I found Jacob.

"I'm sorry." I said. Leaning against his shoulder.

"Ness, it's not your fault."

"How do you know? My body is messing up, having babies on it's own. This isn't supposed to happen."

"You didn't choose this. You can't help it."

"Um, I…I want to ask you something." I mumbled. One of my babies nudged me gently as if egging me on.

"What's up, love?"

"I know this is sort-of backwards, but…Jacob, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8 Whiteness

**Sorry it's been so long. I hit a dead end when I started 'Alice Replies', but I'll try to come up with something good.**

**Chapter Eight – Whiteness**

**RPOV**

"Oh my gosh, yes Nessie, yes!" Jacob picked me up and spun me around, and then he kissed me.

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you."

"Renesmee, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jake." I was in the middle of kissing him when Alice flitted out.

"Can I do your wedding?" She asked. I rocked my eyes and turned around.

"Absolutely Alice, just, it will have to be soon. I want it to be before the babies are born."

"Gotcha, I've got to go plan!" She disappeared. I laughed.

"You're positive about this?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, if I couldn't spend forever with you, my life would be terrible. I need you, so do our children." I touched his chest. When I said our children, his face lit up.

"I'm tired Jake…let's go." I said. He nodded.

* *

The wedding was arranged and took place a week later. All of the Quilute's all came, plus Zafrina's coven and the Denali's. It was perfect.

By the end of the day, I was Mrs. Renesmee Black. It had a beautiful ring to it. Carlisle did the vows in place of the priest, Alice was my maid of honor, Claire and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Emily's child, Elizabeth was my flower girl.

My dress was white, the flowers were white and purple, it seemed like everything was white. I loved it, but by the end of the night, I seriously though about seeing if I was color blind.

"Jacob, I love you so much." I whispered in his ear while we were dancing to my favorite song.

"I love you too." He kissed my neck and set a hand on my stomach. I smiled at him.

"Renesmee!" Zafrina called. I looked at Jake.

"One moment please." I whispered to him and walked over to her, holding my back a little.

"Why didn't I get informed that you were going to have a baby?"

"I didn't think of it. I was so caught up in the stress of everything, I didn't tell anyone outside of the Cullen house."

"I see, well, congratulations." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you. It's very odd thought, because…really, this child, or should I say children, somehow made themselves."

"You're having twins!" She exclaimed.

"I am. I'm excited about it too."

"That's wonderful!"

"Thank you, I was fairly surprised though."

"Yes, it's not normal…but that's beside the point. You are going to be the best mother."

"Aw, thanks Zafrina." I hugged her again. "That's so sweet."

"Well, it's the truth." She smiled. Someone else called my name. I turned around to face them. Jacob stood directly behind me. I reached out to hug him, when the worst cramp shot all through my back and stomach.

I gasped.

"J…Jake…" He held me to him.

"What's wrong?"

"G…get Carlisle." I said. Zafrina helped me stand up while Jake ran off. A second later he came back with Carlisle.

"Shh…stay calm Renesmee." Carlisle said. "What's wrong?" I explained it to him. He shot a look at Jacob.

"Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing toward my stomach. I shook my head.

"Do whatever." I choked. He lightly pressed his hand to my stomach.

"Contractions." He explained.


End file.
